1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an organic light-emitting display (OLED) and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display (OLED) having a recess pattern and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display (OLED) is a display device that can display information such as images, text, etc. by using light generated when holes and electrons supplied respectively from an anode and a cathode combine in an organic layer interposed between the anode and the cathode.
The organic layer of the OLED is made of an organic material susceptible to moisture. Therefore, the organic layer should be protected from external moisture. In addition, a region in which power supply wiring connected to an external power source is connected to an extension electrode extending from the cathode generates a lot of heat. If the connection region of the power supply wiring to the extension electrode generates heat above a certain level, devices around the connection region are likely to be degraded. Therefore, it is required to control heat generated from the connection region of the power supply wiring to the extension electrode below the certain level.